Dark Elf Princess
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: Just the story of a and Innocent, dark Elf Princess looking for a husband. This story was written in four parts which were combined together and based off of four different avatar appearances.


Hey, I wrote this fic just out of a whim over a few weeks on my profile and it was based off of my charecter, Kosa-kun and yes, I do realize the love stuff was kinda totally rushed but I was kinda going for a fairytale thing and fairy tales nearly never follow such rules like taking time to fall in love so yea... that and I wanted to finish my avatar changing....

if You wanna The pictures of what the avatar looked like for each part, you can check out the link, they'll be in my profile, labeled by part

* * *

(pt.1)

Once upon a time (please ignore the cliché) There lived a young, Dark elf princess. She was always present at the grande and luxurious events within Gaia in lovely ball gowns with some of the most unusual accessories, which always matched her dress.

At all times she had an adorable Elephant plushie that knew how to speak, for it had been given life by an old, wise magician of her palace. Her companion was quite like herself: a kind soul whom no one could resist. Thus, the two of them were companions that got along superbly. Still, even with this true and trustworthy friend, something was still missing, A suitable suitor.

Her parents quickly began to search for a man that would be worthy to have her as their bride. Each one was such a gentleman in font of her parents but when she was alone with them, they were always the types that would do anything for power and money. Thanks to this, the young princess's kindness was abused a number of times and she herself was greatly hurt and so resolved to find a companion on her own. She set out on her seemingly impossible quest, her heart driving her to find a way to complete it.

(pt.2)

Finally, on a not so abnormal Tuesday, she wandered across a boy; cute and innocent.

"Ah, someone so innocent! That is what I am searching for! He would be perfect!" She smiled and spoke to the boy with a soft voice, and then he replied to her greetings with a voice just as soft.

"A dark elf! And a princess to top that off! To meet someone like you, this must be fate." His eyes glinted with an invisible corruption. "My, I would be honored if you would accompany me to a very special place."

The princess's face lit up as she clenched her hands in front of her, amazed that she was able to find someone so perfect. Before she had a chance to reply, her elephant decided to put in his two cents.

"Princess, I fear that this will lead to ill events, don't just follow someone you do not even know!" His voice spoke in a harsh whisper that the boy could not possibly hear.

The princess replied to the elephant in the same harsh whisper. "Are you silly? This boy is obviously kind and innocent, just like you and me! Why doubt someone who was obviously made to be so perfect for me!" Then she turned her attention back to the young boy and replied in a sweet voice. "Yes, I would love to. My, you truly are very kind, where is it that you will be taking me?"

He blushed slightly, making him appear so much more adorable and replied "You will find out soon enough, Now let us go." And with that, he began to lead her through a dark and eerie forest. Finally, long after night fall, they emerged in a very shady part of Durem.

The boy's hand tightened painfully around her arm as figures began to emerge from the shadows. The princess tried to run but his grip was too tight and he spoke to the figures.

"I brought the princess as promised, do I get my payment?"

The tallest figure tossed the boy a bag of gold. Then the boy threw her to the feet of the figures and ran off.

"Well, well, well. The youngest dark elf princess has been caught. Now what shall we do? A ransom will help greatly, yes. That's perfect!"

The princess slowly began to get up but then the figures came upon her and began to tear away at her. Her screams were muffled by the tall buildings as they covered her in bruises and cuts. Finally, after her poor companion along with her dress was torn, she was able to reach her dagger and hold off the attackers. After that, she ran into the forest for protection, not stopping until she collapsed from weariness and blood loss. All she saw before she fell unconscious was a set of blurred feet quickly approaching her body.

(pt.3)

The princess slowly began to move as her eyes opened, her mind drowsily trying to recall the events that had occurred. As soon as what had happened clicked into to place she shot up and looked around but was stopped by a piercing pain running through her body. She fell back and she heard heavy footsteps running over to her.

"Stop that, you're gonna get hurt worse." A dark haired man looked at the princess with worry filled eyes. "Are you okay?"

"U...uuh, y... yea." The princess blushed slightly as she began to look around slowly. "Elie... Where is he! Where's Elie?"

"Elie? I'm sorry, but there was no one around you when I found you... Errr... Well, Is Elie your son?"

"S...son! No, I have no children. Please do not laugh, but Elie was a stuffed elephant, but he could talk and everything, and I swear it was not just me hearing voices!"

The boy laughed slightly at the princess's reaction. "Okay, I'll believe you, but there was no doll or anything like that around you. There was just a baby wrapped in a blue blanket a few feet from you, as if he had flown from your arms."

"I wonder if the magic wore off into such a side effect..." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Excuse me, but may I ask your name?" The boy asked, pretending he had not heard her previous statement. "My name is Jake."

"Oh, well, my name is Kosa. It is a pleasure, and thank you for saving me." She nodded her head slightly towards him in order to show respect without bowing to him.

Jake thought for a few moments. "You wouldn't happen to be that missing dark elf princess now, would you?"

"H...how did you..."

Jake stood as he walked over to a curtain that separated rooms. "There are signs offering a gracious reward for your return everywhere. It really wasn't that hard, especially with the type of clothes you're wearing, even if they are completely destroyed."

Kosa looked down at her clothes and pulled the blanket up to cover more of her skin. After a few moments, Jake came back out holding two bundles of cloth: one white and dark jean blue and the other a simple blue and white whimpering bundle.

"Here, I told one of my friends about you and she gave me some clothes so that you don't have to walk around in that." He gently tossed the first bundle at her and adjusted the second one.

Kosa stood up and walked over, the blanket still wrapped around her body. "Is that the baby?"

"Yea, are you sure he doesn't look familiar?" He brought down the bundle so she could see the face properly. Small, nearly black eyes stared back at her with a strangely wise gaze.

"Elie... it is you, isn't it?" The baby giggled slightly when she spoke and stroked its cheek. Kosa turned her attention back to Jake. "I suppose you could say he is mine, though I am as pure as I was when I was a baby."

Jake blushed slightly as he looked away. "R...right... Well, I'll go over to the other room so that you can change. I'll hold onto Elie too, just come out when you're ready." With that he exited and sat down in a small living room area that held a single badly stained coffee table and an old looking leather couch.

After a few minutes, Kosa entered the room donning her new outfit. "I must admit, this is much comfier then any of the gowns I am required to wear." She smiled slightly and walked over to Jake, her intentions being to take a hold of her sweet little Elie.

Jake stood up and handed the tiny bundle over as he leaned over slightly in order to place a chaste kiss on her lips. For a few moments, Kosa held onto Elie and looked into Jake's orbs, her mind slowly processing what had occurred. Soon, a small blush overwhelmed her cheeks as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just, well, I couldn't help it."

"R....really?" Kosa looked down at Elie he gave a small laugh and nodded in approval. "Do you want to know why I disappeared from home?"

"Let me guess, you are trying to escape some oppressive lifestyle?"

Kosa giggled. "No, that's too ridiculous. Actually, I left because I wanted to find a husband who would not try to take advantage of my personality."

Jake looked to her slightly shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "Really... Well then, may I ask you something?" A gentle smile graced his lips as he gently placed his hand on her cheek, his fingertips slightly entangling with her bangs.

"W.... what is it?" Kosa's eyes locked with his as he became closer.

"Do I pass?"

She nodded slightly and he swooped in to kiss her again, this one longer and more passionate then the previous one. Finally the two broke apart and Kosa began to adjust Elie in her arms.

"All that is left is speaking with my parents."

"Hey, Kosa, do you know what the reward was for the one who brought you back to your castle?"

She shook her head and he placed his hand on her lower back, bringing her closer to him and reader to steal another kiss.

"The reward for returning you was the deepest desire of the savior's heart." He again kissed her deeply in the dark room, little Elie snuggling into the warmth.

(pt.4)

The three arrived at the palace and knocked on the large, golden doors anxiously. After what seemed like ages, the doors were opened by a bored looking dark elf.

"Yes may I...." The elf's eyes widened as he saw who it was standing in front of him. "P...Princess?"

Quickly they were ushered in and brought quickly to the throne room. The first thing they saw was a young, innocent looking brown haired boy. Kosa Quickly hid behind Jake, her arms tightening protectively around Elie. "That's..."

The king and queen looked up and saw the princess, softness filling their eyes. Their attention turned back to the despicable boy and the king spoke up. "Is that the man you spoke of?"

The boy turned around and smiled, an evil glint shining in his eyes. "Why, yes it is. That is the man I saw kidnapping the princess."

Jake step forward, anger reddening his face. "You bastard, what in the world are you..." Before he could say another word, the guards had taken hold of him and began to drag him away. He struggled but finally the guards had had enough and knocked him out, dragging him silently to the dark cells below.

The whole time, Kosa was in shock, tears flowing freely down her blue cheeks. She turned back toward the boy, giving an ice cold glare that could bring a number of people to their knees but not this evil boy.

The queen stood, a soft smile gracing her lips. "My dear daughter, we have missed you so. Are you injured?"

"Mother! If I have any injuries, they were not caused by that man that you so cruelly dragged away! The one who would have caused the injuries is standing before you!" Kosa's fist clenched slightly as she looked towards the rulers with determination.

Quickly the boy spoke up. "Such things are ridiculous! That cruel bastard must have threatened her to say such things."

The princess snapped at such and began to slowly walk towards him, her arms a bit looser around Elie. "Why you, you deserve nothing."

"See, his trickery lies deep within her heart. Perhaps granting my reward will be able to free her."

The king smiled. "Yes, your reward, that would be the princess's hand, correct?"

The boy nodded and Kosa stared at the ground, shocked. "N...no... I...." She looked at Elie and softly smiled before turning her attention to the scene before her. "I refuse to give my heart to such a vile creature!"

The boy laughed heartily as he walked up to Kosa. "My, your really are in deep, aren't you." He leaned in close to her and spoke in a quite whisper. "My reward was your hand in marriage; I could care less about your heart!"

With that, Elie began to grow brightly and gently float up, his voice echoing magically through the halls. "Now seems like a good time for me to finish the job that the magician gave me when my soul was placed in this container. Princess, now will be the time of judgment. Your hearts true desires will be shown by the form you take. If you stay an elf and become adorned in a wedding gown then this man and palace is where your heart lies. But, if you turn to a human, it will be proof that your heart lies with the man who brought you here and prove this boy's lies."

Then Kosa's body began to glow in a blinding blue light and when it faded, her blue skin had faded to a pale peach and her ears had rounded out. The king quickly called for the guards and they dragged away the boy.

Elie slowly floated into Kosa's arms, a content smile upon the baby's face. His body was now translucent and he began to speak. "Dear princess, it has been great being your companion but I am afraid it is my time to go on. At one time my soul was tainted but I was given a second chance and now I must move on from this world. Thank you and please take care." With that, he broke off into sparkles and a small blue orb began to float up until that, too, faded away.

Months later, the palace was in a ruckus as a hectic evening had begun to come to a close. Kosa and Jake had sneaked away from their reception to be alone. They had finally come upon a secluded bench and sat down to gaze at the stars.

Jake spoke up, his voice in a slight whisper. "Have you given any more thought to whether you want to leave the palace or not?"

Kosa smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I believe it would be best, it's not like I am the heir to the throne any more. I am a human after all."

He smiled and he wrapped his arms around her. "Well then, how does Durem sound?"

Kosa thought for a moment. "It will be quite the change but, then again, change is always so refreshing. I believe it will be perfect for us."

The two smiled as they looked into each other's eyes, grateful that everything worked out so amazingly for them. With the stress of the wedding finally over, the two shared a passionate kiss under the beautiful night sky and began their happily ever after.

_The End._


End file.
